A method, in which a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is turned off, is applied in order to effectively reduce power consumption of a telephone set.
For example, sometimes a control unit of a network management server is provided with an operation mode schedule table for an IP (Internet Protocol) telephone set, and monitors time; in order to issue a command for changing an operation mode at a period of time specified in the table (for example, refer to PTL 1).